joshuaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pickle Pig (film)
The Pickle Pig is a full length film that was created, written, and directed by Joshua Reed. It is the first film to be released by Joshua World. Plot About When Susie tells Josh, Trisha, and Jones about a pig, Josh says that it doesn't exist causing him to leave the room. When Susie and Josh decide to look for a pig called "The Pickle Pig", they get ready for mysteries and a long adventure! Join Josh, Susie, Trisha, Jones, Fornando, and Fortanza as they search for a pig that could exist! Full Plot The plot is still a work in progress in this article. Susie is sleeping, Trisha is reading, and Josh gives them cookies. Josh, Susie, Trisha, and Jones are having a conversation when Susie wants to talk about something. She tells about the pickle pig, which no one understands. Josh says it doesn't exist, but Susie says it does. The argument began which caused Josh to leave the room which has everyone sad that he left. Later on, Josh comes back to Susie still upset. Shortly, she had an idea to hunt for the pickle pig. He agrees that they should hunt for it. She explains about what the pickle pig does and that they have to hunt it at three in the morning. Later that night, as they're sleeping, the clock ding dongs three in the morning. Susie wakes up along with Josh ready to find the pickle pig. Josh, Susie, Trisha, and Jones start looking for the pickle pig, but problems begin. Susie goes first trying to find it, but becomes startled by the doll in a room. Trisha goes next along with Jones, but this time they become startled by an old teddy bear. Josh goes last, but not scared. At Monday, six in the morning, two hunters named Fornando and Fortanza come in wondering what the place is. Susie meets them. Fornando and Fortanza just finished eating breakfast when Josh woke up beginning to meet them. When Fornando wants to start a discussion about the pickle pig, Fortanza tells Josh that she found out he didn't know if the pickle pig existed, which caused Josh to have a flashback which embarrassed him. Later on, Josh finishes his breakfast and says it's so good. Susie is glad the three like her breakfast. Susie tells Fornando and Fortanza that they're looking for the pickle pig and wonder if they would like to help find it. Fornando and Fortanza agree to, but they needed one more night to sleep. Later that night, Susie is sleeping right when the clock dings dongs three in the morning once again. After that, she gets up and the phone rings. Josh says good morning to Susie and asks if she wants to look at some pictures. Susie agrees to. Looking at the pictures, they talk about Susie's old dog. She decides it's time to find the pickle pig again. She even mentions that Jones can't hunt tonight because he has work. While hunting, they hear a strange noise. Josh asks if Susie has her night visions on so she can see. They begin finding the pig, but it's too dark. Next, they hunt in the bathroom and wonder what's inside the shower, but no pig is in there. In another room, she still wonders what that noise is. She hears the noise again. Then he scares her. Next, they hunt in another room. The noise is heard again. Suddenly, he got startled by himself. When he opens the closet, he sees his old teddy bear that his grandfather gave him when he was little. After the noise is heard again, the pig is shown hiding, but they miss it. Characters *Josh* *Susie* *Trisha *Jones *Fornando *Fortanza *The Pickle Pig The * means Main Character Cast *Joshua Reed as Josh* *Dorothy Reed as Susie* *Carolyn Reed as Trisha *Danny Reed as Jones *Ben King as Fornando *Victoria King as Fortanza The * means Main Character Development Title planning On a Friday night, a few days before filming, Joshua wanted a title idea from his parents and grandmother. Dorothy, who is his grandmother, said "pickled pig." So Joshua announced that the film "The Pickle Pig" will get started in production soon. Filming It took from August 23rd to December 23rd, 2015 to film all shots for the film. Release The Pickle Pig was released on Joshua World Theater on September 23, 2016. However, Joshua, Carolyn, Danny, and Dorothy went to Victoria and Ben's old house to watch The Pickle Pig on February 12, 2016 in their upstairs theater as a private screening and unofficial premiere. In Other Languages Trivia *This is the first film to be released by Joshua World Productions. *This film takes place in Minerstown, Salifornia, Susieland, Planet Serth. Goofs *After Josh says, "I wonder what's inside this shower," the camera wobbles and makes noises while Susie says "I don't know." *In the same hunt scene after the goof above, Josh went from knowing it is the shower to finding out it is a shower. *At the restaurant, when Susie says "I agree" and laughs, Josh is not right beside her. *Josh, Susie, Trisha, and Jones keep changing clothes throughout the film. Videos Film File:The Pickle Pig Trailers File:The Pickle Pig Trailer 1|Uploaded on July 23rd, 2016 File:The Pickle Pig Trailer 2|Uploaded on September 7th, 2016 Sneak Peaks File:The Pickle Pig Sneak Peek 1|Uploaded on September 8th, 2016 File:The Pickle Pig Sneak Peek 2|Uploaded on September 8th, 2016 File:The Pickle Pig Sneak Peek 3|Uploaded on September 17th, 2016 File:The Pickle Pig Sneak Peek 4|Uploaded on September 19th, 2016 File:The Pickle Pig Sneak Peek 5|Uploaded on September 20th, 2016